The Research Training Program in Veterinary and Comparative Pathology at Harvard Medical School (HMS) is designed to prepare veterinarians for careers in biomedical research, with an emphasis on training in experimental pathology and in the use of nonhuman primate (NHP) models to study the pathogenesis and treatment of human diseases. This training grant is centered at the New England Primate Research Center (NEPRC) and includes the participation of other components of HMS and other area institutions. All trainees are at the postdoctoral level and are appointed as Research Fellows in the Department of Pathology of HMS. The training program is designed to follow a one year, NEPRC-funded period of intensive training in anatomical pathology. After appointment to the NCRR T32 program, trainees receive instruction in the design and implementation of experiments using NHP models, mentoring in the preparation of NIH grant applications and the peer review process, and broad exposure to state-of-the-art investigative tools and contemporary research methods used in experimental pathology, including immunohistochemistry, immunoelectron microscopy, in situ hybridization, flow cytometry, confocal microscopy, laser capture microdissection, PCR, and molecular biology. The training program will include formal coursework at HMS and the Harvard School of Public Health, participation in research conferences and seminars at the NEPRC, attendance at national and regional pathology and scientific meetings, and the completion of a research project under the supervision of an established investigator that results in the publication of manuscripts in peer-reviewed journals. Trainees pursuing a graduate degree may apply the research projects performed while supported by this training grant towards the fulfillment of the requirements of a PhD in graduate programs at Harvard University or the University of Massachusetts Medical School. Thus, this comprehensive training program will integrate the unique resources of the NEPRC, the outstanding research environment of Harvard Medical School and its affiliated institutions, and a field of established investigators to accomplish the long-term objective of providing qualified veterinarians with the requisite research training and experience to enable them to successfully compete for research funding as they prepare for academic careers as experimental pathologists and research scientists.